Maximum Ride  Lost and Found
by OutlawedAngel
Summary: Max is gone... The Flock is a mess... Will they find her in time? Will what the find surprise them? Find out... Rated T for mild violence
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't written at ALL for so long. Gomen (x1 billion) Sorry! I will try to update and write as much as possible. Je regrette mais l'Internet sees pas en état de Marche (The internet isn't working.) Ah I'm so stressed out I'm mixing my languages!

ANGEL - 10

GAZZY - 12

NUDGE - 15

IGGY - 18

FANG - 19

MAX – 19

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maximum Ride. James Patterson does. How much do you think he'd want to sell it for?

_**LOST AND FOUND:**_

Angel glanced at the empty chair at the head of the worn wooden oak table. Looking down at her untouched breakfast plate, she started whimpering quietly. Angel's brother, Gazzy and best friend, Nudge, peeked at the ten year old, knowing what was coming. It had been like this for the past four years. Angel would peek at _her_ chair, look down, start to whimper and then burst in to tears.

Iggy's newly restored eyes were leaking too. The blue orbs looked like they were behind glass. Fang was the only solid one. But everyone knew that he missed _her_ the most. The day _she_ disappeared was heart-breaking for them all. Erasers had been everywhere and no one could see anyone else.

Ari had come again and he'd been on a mission. Though he didn't get far... Fang had killed him before he even got out of the chopper. Iggy had stayed close to Gazzy and Angel stuck like glue to Nudge's side. Only _she'd_ strayed away. _Her_ thirteen foot wingspan spread across the sky as she tilted up and soared.

During the fight, Angel turned towards where _she_ was fighting and screamed, getting the attention of everyone else, "MAX!" They all turned in time to see Max take a blow to the head and chest, wings freezing and plummeting towards the trees. Try as they all might, none of the Flock could reach her in time. She fell through the branches and that was the last time they saw her.

They'd watch the trails and the skies, looking for any sort of clue as to where she was and if she was okay. No one would mention it but the thought lingered at the back of everyone's mind. What if she, the great Maximum Ride, was... dead? The thought alone was enough to make everyone cry themselves to sleep. Even Fang, the rock of the Flock, who had taken to sleeping in Max's bed, just to remember her and to keep the belief that she was fine.

In the first few weeks, everyone didn't sleep well or even sleep at all in Fang's case. Then as time went by, they could start to sleep again but only in fitful bursts. Dreams were often strange too. They would often imagine she was standing in front of them and talking like she always used to do. They were reminiscing. Only reminiscing dreams…

Fang shook himself as he woke on the anniversary of her disappearance. Stretching he cocked his head when he heard Angel come shyly in to the room. She'd been crying again. Fang held his arms out to her and she rushed forward. Then they turned towards the window with Angel still clutching Fang's arm as if it were her only anchor to reality. Fang swung his head from side to side sadly, _I will find you Max. Don't give up on me. On all of us. _Looking back out in to the sunrise, he made a vow:

_I promise._

Me: What's it like for a first chapter?

Fang: Horrible…

Me: Meany.

Fang: Whatever.

Me: Anyway! My friends Carmen, Lucia and I are going to be writing a joint story but we'll be posting a few chapters at once so I have time to update everything else.

Angel: What's it about?

Me: About us but with different names and it's a mix between different animes.

Max: Alright you three! Remember to click!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey Everyone! This is the second chapter of Maximum Ride - Lost and Found! I'm still seriously sorry for not updating earlier. It's been so **__**busy**__**! There's a little bit of Fax in this chapter and some sweet-candy-moments. I don't own anything. Except Oliver. Hehe.**_

_**Btw this is Max's point of view :)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

I woke up sore and pissed. For two years they'd kept me locked in this cell. The other two they'd shipped me all over the world to be tested and experimented with. Oh yeah sure they'd been considerate enough to create more human-avian hybrids to keep me company but all I really wanted was to be back with the Flock. To take Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, Total and Iggy back in to my arms and give them all motherly hugs. To scold Fang for sneaking up on me yet again. To get mad at Iggy and Gazzy for setting off stink bombs again. To yell at Nudge to turn her music down or to shut up.

_I wonder what they're doing now… The Flock… I miss you so much! Oh Angel… I wish you could read my mind over long distances,_ I thought. My substitute 'Flock' would be coming by later. Of course they'd get free rein over the place while I was stuck in a prison cell. Only because they answered to the white coats. Me and the real Flock don't answer to anyone but ourselves. I drew in another breath and sat up. Footsteps were coming down the hall and I was determined not to seem weak by laying down still.

Looking out of my cell bars, I saw two of her 'Flock' coming towards me. 'Fang's wings were drooping a little bit and his face was slightly bruised. 'Nudge's arm looked pretty cut up. The Erasers that were escorting them… _Whoa! Back up a little! _I thought, _The 'Flock' don't need escorts… _I sucked in a breath in a barely audible gasp and Fang's head lifted slightly so he could look in to my eyes.

The cell door was open and the two Flock members were pushed in with their leader (me). Nudge supported Fang as best she could without falling herself so one of the Erasers threw him on the bed next to me. Ignoring that there was anyone else in the room, I gently picked up Fang's head so it rested on my soft thigh instead of the hard mattress I'd had to sleep on for so long. Fang sighed and his eyes fluttered closed.

Nudge squeaked in surprise when the Erasers slammed the cold bars closed again. I motioned for her to come over and patted my other thigh. Nudge sat on my lap and Fang lifted his head to give her better access. When Nudge was settled, Fang let his head drop back down. I hugged the two for what seemed like eternity. Keeping my arms around them, I tried to shift without disgruntling either one.

"Why are you here?" I asked Nudge. Nudge looked at Fang cautiously and he nodded. She took a deep breath and said, "To save you." I must have looked taken aback because I sure felt it. Why would they rescue me? They've proved before, they could survive perfectly without my help. _We may not need you… But we WANT you… because we all love you…_ Angel's voice echoed through my head. _Angel, _I thought, _is that you?_

A large crack rang through the air as a whip was brought down on to the cell bars, "Well, well. Isn't this a touching scene?"

I snarled, "Dylan." The other 'Flock' members were behind him. The real Fang sat up and the real Nudge stood. The fake Fang (Oliver) looked the original up and down. He scoffed, "At least I look a little better than this trash."

I growled and lunged at him, clawing at his face through the cold metal poles. Fang stretched out his arm and pulled me back towards him. Grabbing my shoulder, he swung me around and embraced me tightly, pressing my face in to his wiry, hard shoulder gently. More footsteps sounded off the hard concrete floor and walls. Ari turned the corner, fully Eraserfied. Noticing the 'Flock' standing outside my cell - no, _our_ cell. Now that Fang and Nudge were here - and half smiled, half snarled.

Nudge shrank back in to the corner, away from the fake Flock and Ari. Fang sort of shrank back but not noticeably. I pulled back out of Fang's arms and settled for glaring at Dylan instead of attacking him again. I turned, tired of glaring, motioning Fang and Nudge over to where I was now seated on the corner of my bed. They came and sat on either side of me and we started talking about things, random things and completely ignored the seven people standing outside.

Ari snarled something I didn't hear at Dylan and Oliver and the 'Flock' dispersed. Ari stood for a few more minutes, his eyes boring a super massive black hole in to my back. I didn't dare turn around. Who knew what he'd do if I turned around? I'm not stupid enough to risk it. The last thing I need is someone to make me mad or make me break what was left of the old me…

The white coats had nearly completely broken me over the two years. Seeing Fang and Nudge again had lifted my spirits and hearing my baby Angel in my head again had given me new hope. I don't think that I'm ready for that to be shattered again. If it happened again… I don't think I'd survive this time.

As soon as Ari clomped down the hall, I found myself reaching for Fang with my left hand and Nudge with my right. Nudge's crown touched my hand and Fang's cheek touched the other. They both leant in to my touch and it nearly brought me to tears. Something as simple as gently touching them was enough to start closing that gaping hole of emptiness that had been the replacement of my heart for these past years.

Something warm and wet touched my hand. I looked up and saw tears escaping Fang's dark eyes. A small gasp escaped Nudge, alerting me she's noticed too. Gentle hands were suddenly on my waist and strong arms were crushing me to a stone body. Then one arm disappeared and Nudge's face was unexpectedly next to mine.

Something was pressed against the top of my head and after a quick glance at Nudge who mouthed, "Fang." I relaxed. Holding us close Fang wept. Something extremely out of the ordinary for him. He was my rock not the other way round. As I rested against Fang, all I could do was wait. Wait for what was coming for us.


End file.
